1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hose clamps clamping a hose end, and more particularly to a hose clamp of the holder type which includes a separate holder holding a clamping body of the hose clamp in a spread state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hose clamps have conventionally been provided which are formed by circularly bending a band-shaped spring member and which clamp a hose with the spring force thereof. The hose clamp is previously deformed against an inherent spring force into a spread state so that it can readily be fitted with a hose. Thereafter, the hose clamp is released from the spread state so as to be capable of clamping the hose. The hose clamps are roughly divided into two types. In one type, a holder separate from a clamping body of the hose clamp is used to hold the clamping body in the spread state (holder type). In the other type, a locking means is provided integrally on both ends of the clamping body (holderless type). The locking means comprises a pair of radially protruding raised portions. In the hose clamps of the holder type, the holder is pulled out so that the clamping body is released from the spread state. On the other hand, in the holderless type, the raised portions of the clamping body are moved relative to each other so that the clamping body is released from engagement with the locking means. Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication Nos. 5-83580 and 6-69581 disclose hose clamps of the holderless type.
The hose clamp of both types cannot clamp the connected portion of the hose correctly when fitted with the hose in the spread state but displaced axially with respect to the hose. Further, the holder needs to be pulled out and the locking means needs to be disengaged so that the clamping body is released from the spread state, as described above. For this purpose, the holder or locking means needs to be positioned in the direction in which a releasing tool is inserted. Accordingly, the hose clamp should not be displaced circumferentially with respect to the hose. When used, particularly to clamp a radiator hose in a narrow space such as an engine room of an automobile, the hose clamp cannot be moved to be re-positioned easily.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a hose clamp with a positioner which can correctly position the clamping body relative to the hose.
The present invention provides a hose clamp comprising a clamping body formed by bending a band-shaped spring plate into a generally circular shape flexibly deformed into a contracted state and a spread state. The clamping body is attached to a hose before the hose is connected to a pipe. A holder is provided on the clamping body to hold the clamping body in the spread state in which the clamping body is loosely fitted with an end of the hose. The holder releases the clamping body from the spread state so that the clamping body is deformed into the contracted state in which the clamping body clamps a junction of the hose and the pipe. A positioner positions the clamping body at the end of the hose. The positioner includes a clamp retainer attached to an outer circumference of the clamping body and a locking element which engages the hose to prevent the clamping body from displacing axially and circumferentially with respect to the hose.
According to the above-described construction, the clamping body held in the spread state by the holder is attached to the clamp retainer of the positioner when the hose clamp is fitted with the hose end to clamp the same. As a result, the clamping body and the positioner are joined together. In this state, the hose clamp is loosely fitted with the hose end. The positioner engages the hose such that the clamping body is prevented from displacing axially and circumferentially with respect to the hose. Consequently, since the clamping body is held in a desired position relative to the hose, the holder can readily be detached from the clamping body.